Young Justice: My version
by AceofSpades95
Summary: OC SUBMISSION IS CLOSED This is my version of young justice all the other justice leaguers that I think would be good mentors get a protégé or partner to mentor.
1. Chapter 1 Oc's Wanted

Summary:** This is my version of young justice all the other justice leaguers that I think would be good mentors get a protégé or partner to mentor. Some of the partners live with their mentors others have parents that are completely oblivious to what their children do: this would be for the ones without noticeable powers like Wildcat or Huntress.**

**I'm taking a break from my X Men Evo stories for a while not quitting on them just want something different been watching Young Justice and I've always wondered what it would be like if the other leaguers had protégés or partners.**

**Rules: They have to have the same powers/talents as there mentors like Miss Maritain has Maritain power and is mentored by Martian Manhunter, Artemis knows how to use a bow and arrows and is mentored by the Green Arrow.**

**Rule 1: Mentors can mentor up to two people like Batman who mentos Robin and Batgirl, but they have to habe the same powers or talents ie: Wildcat can't mentor someone with Booster Gold's powers and then someone who is just a normal human that wouldn't work**

**Here's the list of mentors that I think would be cool if they had partners or protégés **

**Green Lantern John Stewart**

**Vixen**

**Wonder Woman**

**Huntress **

**Booster Gold**

**Wildcat **

**Red Arrow- because he's awesome **

**Form**

Super Name:

Real Name:

Age: (13-18)

Gender:

Mentor:

Species:

Power: (if they don't have powers, put what they use to fight)

Personality (detailed):

Hair Color:

Hair Style:

Skin Tone:

Eye Color:

Any other facial features:

Superhero outfit: (description please)

Winter Uniform:

Stealth Uniform:

Civvies outfits (must have 3 different outfits description would be nice)

Accessories (for super or civvies):

Swimwear:

Sleepwear:

Formal wear:

Work out wear:

Family:

History: (Include as much as possible and how they become protégé to their hero)

How long have they been sidekicks: (try to stay between a 1 day to 3 years range)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Flaws/Weakness:

Secrets:

Smart (1-10, 10 being the best):

Sociable (1-10):

Favorite/Hated Singer(s)/Band(s):

Favorite/Hated Book(s):

Favorite/Hated Food(s):

Favorite/Hated Place:

Favorite/Hated Class:

Other Favorite/Hated things:

Talents Outside of Power:

Average Grades:

Love Interest?(Yes or No):

What They Look For In A Friend:

Who They'd Be Enemies With:

Hometown:

Home:

Do they live with their mentors:

Are you related to your mentor(uncle nephew niece father son adopted or are you just some random kid who saw their idol one day and teamed up with them:

Do any other protégés know your oc's Secret ID: (like Robin and Kid Flash)

Room Description:

Theme Song:

Quotes:

Anything Else:

**Villains Form **

Name:

Age (13-18):

Gender:

Power: (if any. If not, do they have a signature weapon?)

Species:

Hair color:

Hair style:

Eye color:

Skin Tone:

Outfit:

History:

Personality:

Flaws/Weakness:


	2. Chapter 2 my oc Carter Powell

My Oc

Super Name: Blade

Real Name: Carter Powell

Nickname: Wildcat Jr. only Wildcat calls him that he shortens it to Junior though never saying Wildcat Jr. its just Junior to poke fun at him when he's infront of the team

Age: (12-18) 17

Gender: Male

Mentor: Wildcat

Species: MetaHuman

Power: (if they don't have powers, put what they use to fight) meta-human ability is an accelerated healing factor that allows him to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissues with far greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Injuries such as gunshot wounds, slashes, and puncture wounds completely heal within a matter of minutes. His healing factor is developed to such a degree that he can reattach severed limbs. The effects of his accelerated healing powers extend to his body's immune system, rendering her immune to disease and infection. He is also immune to most drugs and toxins, although she can be affected by certain drugs if given sufficient dosage. Carter's healing factor heightens his physical senses sight hearing taste touch and physical attributes- strength (he can lift as much as two grown men combined), speed (he can run at the speed of a grown, male track athlete), agility (he's been compared to Robin, and he's pretty much on the same level), reflexes/reactions (cat-like), coordination, balance, endurance- to superhuman levels.

Personality (detailed): he's like a mini wildcat aggressive persuasive doesn't like asking for help when he clearly needs it and he will not let his manhood be shamed or threatened, but he's also very caring and loving only a few people get to see that side of him namely Wildcat Arrowete and Red Arrow

Hair Color: blonde

Hair Style: short and spiky

Skin Tone: tanned

Eye Color: forest green

Any other facial features: he has a scar on his right side of his face that goes down from his forehead to the end of his face making him look scary to the villains

Superhero outfit: (description please) a black and silver suit that on the torso makes and X like two crossed blades and a black domino mask

Winter Uniform: his is all white with the same mask

Stealth Uniform: same as normal but where there is silver there is now dark gray

Civvies outfits (must have 3 different outfits description would be nice)

1. black skinny jeans a gray t-shirt and a navy blue hoody and black vans

2 dark wash blue jeans and a black t-shirt with same navy blue hoody and gray vans

3 painter jeans and a white t-shirt with same navy blue hoody and red and black vans

Accessories (for super or civvies): for civvies: he has a belt with a cowboy buckle that he always wears and sunglasses he's always wearing sunglasses Wildcat has the same issue as Batman not wanting anyone to see his eye color. He has an old coin that his dad gave to him that's attached to an old leather string when he was 3 and he's been wearing it ever since he never takes it off his dad says it gave him good luck and that he'll always be there with him even when he's gone

Swimwear: dark blue with silver lightning pattern

Sleepwear: black sweats and a white muscle tee

Formal wear: he doesn't do formal but if he has to he'll wear a pair of black slacks and a button down shirt and dress shoes

Work out wear: basketball shorts and a navy blue muscle tee

Family: He has a mother and father and a younger sister and brother but they died in car accident that only Carter survived thanks to his healing factor

History: (Include as much as possible and how they become protégé to their hero) He was living on the streets because he ran away from the orphanage at age 8. At age 10 Wildcat found him and took him and started to train him in the ways of the Wildcat. At age 13 he was introduced to the league, they are the only ones who know Carter's secret ID.

How long have they been sidekicks: (try to stay between a 1 day to 3 years range) 5 years longer than most of the other protégés

Likes: Boxing, street fighting, training with Ted, hanging around the Gym, money, dirt biking, motorcycles (he has one of his own a birthday present from Ted) and beating up the bad guys.

Dislikes: Being treated like a kid, people who judge, being ignored, people who cheat.

Strengths: Boxing and kickboxing, self-defense

Flaws/Weakness: his temper

Secrets: he's afraid of hurting someone with his strength

Smart (1-10, 10 being the best): 9

Sociable (1-10): 8

Favorite/Hated Singer(s)/Band(s): rock and work out music (more rock but by different artists)

Favorite/Hated Book(s): he doesn't like reading boring books he's more into magazines and comics and motorcycle books and catalogs and boxing books

Favorite/Hated Food(s): spicy food he loves spicy food hates green vegetables he refuses to eat them even though Wildcat says they are good for him

Favorite/Hated Place: Wildcats Gym

Favorite/Hated Class: History it bores him to death and favorite class gym and science

Other Favorite/Hated things: the color pink he hates it and showing his emotions and asking for help he thinks it shows weakness

Talents Outside of Power: great boxer and football player

Average Grades: A's and B's

Love Interest?(Yes or No): Yes my other oc Arrowete or Alison

What They Look For In A Friend: someone who's nice and passionate and understands him and knows how to keep a secret

Who They'd Be Enemies With: no one yet

Hometown: Gotham City

Home: Wildcat's apartment or his gym whichever is closest at the time

Do you live with your mentor (like Batman and Robin or do you live with your parents or do you live at the cave like Superboy and Miss Martian): Yes

Are you related to your mentor in any way (like Batman and Robin him being adopted, biological father and son or uncle or are you just some kid who was out one day and saw your ideal and teamed up with them): Yes Wildcat adopted Carter at age 10

Room Description (at the cave everyone as a room if they needed to stay over): his room his covered with boxing posters and his bed sheets are navy blue and he has a corner for his weights and stuff like that

Theme Song: Hero by skillet

Quotes: I'm the best there is at what I do and Mess with the bull and you get the horns

Favorite Sayings (something your oc says a lot like a catch phrase like M'gann's "Hello Megan"): Your goin' down buster

Anything Else: his birthday is August 10th


	3. Chapter 3 Update

This is just a quick update of the oc's that have made the cut so far and will be in the story if anyone has any ideas on how i should introduce all the characters or just your specific oc that would be great I've got a few ideas of my own but i want to see what you guys have to say

* * *

><p>List of Heroes so far that have made the cut<p>

Remember Mentors can have up to two proteges so don't freak out if you see two oc's that habe the same mentor that's how I want it

Including my Oc

My Oc Carter Powell M: Wildcat R: adopted son C: me AceofSpades95

M: Mentor R: Relationship to Protège or sidekick C: Creator

1. Alexander Theodore O'Reilly M: The Atom R: partner C: xLittleMissReality

2. Lucas Carter M: Booster Gold R: Cousin C: Morphine black

3. Eric Michael Adams M: Booster Gold R: Nephew C: John77

4. Reese Torrent M: Green Lantern R: partner C: Kaze-Kami-Ha

5. Karina (Kari) Cat Castanette M: Doctor Fate R: partner C: eternal mist

6. Adrian Dregs M: Red Arrow R: adopted son C: batman-defeats-all

7. Tyler Jay M: Wildcat R: partner C: 2011Gokurocks18110411

8. Tabitha Sprint M: Wonder Woman R: like mother and daughter C: WickedObsessed22

9. Alicia Saint-Jean M: Red Arrow R: partner C: EmoryWings


	4. Chapter 4 Quick Update

Quick Update

Just want to let you know that I'm almost done picking Hero oc's I just need one more **female oc** and then I'll have all my heroes. I'm looking for villains as well both male and female. That list will be up by the weekend or possibly Friday.

The final hero list will be up by well Friday as well so both lists will be up by Friday no later than Saturday evening

Here's a list of Mentors that have 1 protégé or more already therefore they are already taken and can't have a protégé or anymore for that matter. Mentors also taken Superman Martian Manhunter Green Arrow Batman Flash Aquaman and Zatara the original YJ mentors.

The original young justice will appear from time to time with their mentors as well so No you can't pick Batman or The Flash as you mentor sorry.

There are plenty of heroes to choose from just give me a good reason why you think so and so should have a protégé or partner and I may give it to you.

The Atom

Booster Gold

Green Lantern

Doctor Fate

Red Arrow

Wildcat

Wonder Woman

Vixen

Huntress


	5. Chapter 5 Villains Needed

I've got most of my heroes now I need Villains and lots of them

Villains Form

Name:

Vilian Name:

Age (13-18):

Gender:

Power: (if any. If not, do they have a signature weapon?)

Species:

Hair color:

Hair style:

Eye color:

Skin Tone:

Civvies Outfit:

Villain Outfit

History:

Personality:

Flaws/Weakness:


	6. Chapter 6 Girl's Needed

**Black Canary needs a protégé she's my last female oc for the main young justice team. This story will be just like the justice league where you have the main characters Batman Flash and all of them but you also have the ones that are in the background to make the team feel more full so that's what I'm doing. Anyway point is need a female oc protégé for Black Canary around the age of 16 or 17 preferably 17. **Along with five other female oc's I repeat must have 5 more female oc's to make this story work. You can choose who their mentors are as long as they are not the following mentors****

Green Lantern John Stewart

Vixen

Wonder Woman

Huntress

Booster Gold

Wildcat

Red Arrow- because he's awesome

Superman

Batman

Martian Manhunter

Green Arrow

Aquaman

Flash

Hawkgirl

Doctor Fate

The Atom

**Form**

**Super Name:**

**Real Name:**

**Age: (13-18)**

**Gender:**

**Mentor: **

**Species:**

**Power: (if they don't have powers, put what they use to fight)**

**Personality (detailed):**

**Hair Color:**

**Hair Style:**

**Skin Tone:**

**Eye Color:**

**Any other facial features:**

**Superhero outfit: (description please)**

**Winter Uniform:**

**Stealth Uniform:**

**Civvies outfits (must have 3 different outfits description would be nice)**

**Accessories (for super or civvies):**

**Swimwear:**

**Sleepwear:**

**Formal wear:**

**Work out wear:**

**Family:**

**History: (Include as much as possible and how they become protégé to their hero)**

**How long have they been sidekicks: (try to stay between a 1 day to 3 years range)**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Strengths:**

**Flaws/Weakness:**

**Secrets:**

**Smart (1-10, 10 being the best):**

**Sociable (1-10):**

**Favorite/Hated Singer(s)/Band(s):**

**Favorite/Hated Book(s):**

**Favorite/Hated Food(s):**

**Favorite/Hated Place:**

**Favorite/Hated Class:**

**Other Favorite/Hated things:**

**Talents Outside of Power:**

**Average Grades:**

**Love Interest?(Yes or No):**

**What They Look For In A Friend:**

**Who They'd Be Enemies With:**

**Hometown:**

**Do you live with your mentor (like Batman and Robin or do you live with your parents or do you live at the cave like Superboy and Miss Martian):**

**Are you related to your mentor in any way (like Batman and Robin him being adopted, biological father and son or uncle or are you just some kid who was out one day and saw your ideal and teamed up with them): **

**Room Description (at the cave everyone as a room if they needed to stay over):**

**Theme Song:**

**Quotes:**

**Favorite Sayings (something your oc says a lot like a catch phrase like M'gann's "Hello Megan"):**

**Anything Else:**


	7. Chapter 7 Imp AN READ NOW

Author note

OC SUBMISSIONS ARE CLOSED NOW STARTING STORY ON APRIL 28th haven't had any free time and won't until then. Busy busy busy Sorry for the long delay everyone the list of who made it in will be up this weekend for sure promise

thanks everyone and have a nice rest of your day


	8. Chapter 8 update

I'm starting the story as we speak but I've watched the first episode of season 2 and let's just say its awesome can't wait till next Saturday. Now into the real news as I've said I've already watched the first episode and I need to make a few changes to the OC cast. Now I'm sorry to the ones I have to cut really sorry it'll just work out better that way trust me when you see the first episode you'll understand I hope

Lucas Carter M: Booster Gold R: Cousin C: Morphine black

Dragon Dargon M: None C: San child of the Wolves

The villains I've asked for I'm sorry I won't be needing them now I hope you can understand and will still read the story

Sorry again


	9. Chapter 9 Final List

Final List

Fred Valentino M: Hawkgirl C: Paperman0

Ryder Hall M: Hawkgirl C: Sky Spark

Kari Adams M: Captain Atom C: Sky Spark

Cinthia Terrill M: The Ray C: Kuro Shikaku

Kiara Shade M: Black Canary C: .Souls

Eric Michael Adams M: Booster Gold R: Nephew C: John77

Reese Torrent M: Green Lantern R: partner C: Kaze-Kami-Ha

Karina (Kari) Cat Castanette M: Doctor Fate R: partner C: eternal mist

Adrian Dregs M: Red Arrow R: adopted son C: batman-defeats-all

Tyler Jay M: Wildcat R: partner C: 2011Gokurocks18110411

Tabitha Sprint M: Wonder Woman R: like mother and daughter C: WickedObsessed22

Alicia Saint-Jean M: Red Arrow R: partner C: EmoryWings

Calla Rose M: Huntress R: Partner C: Kittykamando

Abib M: Vixen R: Partner C: Merry Mischief

Alexander Theodore O'Reilly M: The Atom R: partner C: xLittleMissReality

Carter Powell M: Wildcat R: adopted son C: me AceofSpades95 


	10. Chapter 10 Story Update

Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated an actual chapter yet school is running my life right now a bunch of projects due and junk for the end of the year. Anyway reason I'm here is because I'm telling you that some of the characters that are actually on the show like Blue Beetle and Lagoon boy are actually going to be in my story and playing their own parts in the story because I've looked at future episodes of Young Justice Invasion and it will be a real stretch to put oc's in some of those situations it just would mess up the whole storyline I think so yeah you'll be seeing Blue Beetle and Lagoon boy as well as your oc's.

All oc's will make an appearance or two in due time don't you worry they will still get their time to shine. I'm currently working on the first three episodes or chapters as they would be and will post them whenever I have time.

Also I'm bringing in another one of my oc's a girl Nightingale who will be on the Team as well as the other oc's and Blue Beetle and Lagoon Boy.


End file.
